Hey Sister
by UnchartedFreaks
Summary: This will be a sequel one shot book to Hey Brother! This will feature U4 one shots and post U4 one shots involving my OC! Only with a different writing style! Hopefully a better one!
1. Meeting Elliot

"Oh, crap!" Natalie's voice shouted as she quickly jumped behind a fallen pillar, keeping her head down as bullets were flying from all directions.

The sun shined off of her dark brown hair as she kept her back to the cold stone.

"Why is it every time I got to one of these places, people try to kill me!" She told herself as she rose out of her cover before aiming the pistol.

Her finger squeezed the trigger as the gun clicked in response.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Natalie's voice said with a hint of panic as she quickly ran across to another cover spot which was part of a wall of one of the temple buildings.

Her blue eyes glanced all around the land, hoping to find some aid.

There were no guns, extra ammo, or even a grenade.

"Okay, this isn't good." Her voice muttered under her breath as she rolled out of the way just as a grenade landed at her feet.

Not that again, she told herself.

Natalie quickly ran into the nearby jungle before hiding behind one of the trees.

She needed a moment of clarity. Just enough time to think of a game plan.

That's when she heard the sound of leaves rustling and twigs snapping.

Natalie, as quietly as she could, moved to the side of the tree.

Maybe she could take one of those guys out and take his gun? That could give her a chance of making it out alive.

Sully and Sam were right, she thought. She shouldn't have underestimated them.

Better yet, overestimated herself.

Her hand closed into a fist as she heard the noises becoming louder by the second.

Natalie took a deep breath before coming out of her hiding spot and punching the stranger right in the nose.

"Ow! What the hell?!" The guy's voice said as she grabbed his gun, pointing the barrel of it at him.

Her eyes flickered up and down the man's body as she examined him.

He wasn't wearing clothes like those mercenary goons were, he wasn't armed to the teeth, and he almost looked like an adventurer like herself.

The man had black hair and she thought she saw his green eyes go wide before she slammed her fist into his nose.

"Who the hell are you?" Natalie asked the stranger as he looked at her, holding a hand over his nose.

Yeah, she was right. Green eyes.

"Well, I heard the firefight and I saw you getting surrounded so I thought I would help out. Clearly, I should have approached differently." The man told her as they both turned their heads to the temple ruins just as the mercenaries entered the jungle.

Natalie went to hand the pistol back to the stranger just as he pulled out a spare one from his hip holster.

"You had another gun?!" Natalie questioned him as he shrugged while the duo each took cover from the firefight.

The duo worked together to take down the attackers as eventually they were the last two standing.

Natalie held the weapon out to return it to its original owner but the male waved his hand.

"Keep it. You need something to defend yourself with." The guy told her as she began to wonder.

If he wasn't a mercenary then could he be a treasure hunter too? He wasn't a tourist, that was for sure.

"You're after the treasure too, aren't you?" Natalie asked with a knowing tone as the man gave her a smirk.

"Nope, I'm here for the sights. I heard it was beautiful around this time of year." He said as Natalie laughed a little before rolling her eyes,

Of course the guy who helped her is a jokester.

"Oh, then you'll love the view from the cliff. A great place to watch the sun go down." She replied with a joke of her own as he answered with a laugh.

"How about I tag along with you? I could be your backup in a fight. Besides, two heads are better than one." He said as Natalie bit her lip in thought.

If she continued alone, the chances of her being killed or surrounded again were high and the chances of her surviving alone would be lo2.

Plus, the guy she met didn't seem to be so bad. He helped her and he didn't have to do that

"I'm not traveling with a stranger. What's your name?" Natalie asked the dark haired man as he smiled, extending out a hand

"Elliot. Elliot Carver." He introduced as Natalie shook it, a light smile on her face.

"Natalie Drake." She replied before hearing voices in the distance

We need to get out of here before more showed up, Natalie thought.

"C'mon, let's get going." Elliot said as we took off up a small dirt trail.

"Maybe today wasn't so bad after all." Natalie mumbled to herself as she followed behind Elliot.

She could split this treasure fifty-fifty.

Once they found it, that is.


	2. Sam's Gone

"C'mon, you two! Hurry up!" Natalie's voice shouting as she watched Rafe and Nathan swim towards the boat while the prison alarms were going off.

She had wanted to accompany them inside the prison but it was an all guys prison and someone had to wait at the boat.

"Perfect timing, Natalie!" Rafe told her as he climbed up onto the boat while Natalie helped her twin get on board.

Natalie looked around as Nathan gave her a look.

How was he supposed to tell her what happened to Sam? To tell his youngest sister that their oldest brother didn't make it out.

"Where's Sam? Where's my brother?" Natalie asked with panic in her voice as she instantly looked to her sibling.

Why wasn't he saying anything? What wasn't he telling her?

"Sam!" Natalie shouted as she ran to the side of the boat, desperately looking for a sign of her brother.

Nathan walked over to his sister as her knuckles were gripping the railing until her knuckles were white.

No, she told herself. This couldn't be happening.

"H-He didn't make it out, did he?" Natalie asked as Nathan shook his head.

Tears welled up in her eyes as Natalie forced them back. Nobody would see her cry.

Not even Nathan.

"H-How did it happen?" Natalie asked as she looked at her brother who took a deep breath.

Natalie was not about to like what she heard.

"Rafe killed a guard so we had to make a quick exit. We were almost out when Sam got shot by the guards while I was trying to pull him up. He fell and I had to get out or I was going to die too. I wasn't about to leave you alone." Nathan told his younger twin as he watched her face change from one of sadness to one of anger and hurt.

That's when Natalie let go of the railing and socked Rafe in the jaw

"You got my brother killed, you son of a bitch!" Natalie shouted as Nathan grabbed her before she could attack again.

He knew she was going through grief. Hell, he was too.

Starting a fight, however, wouldn't solve anything.

Nathan hugged his sister while she struggled to get free, still wanting to attack the one she blamed for her brother's murder.

Eventually Natalie gave on trying to escape and cried into her brother's shoulder, finally letting it all out.

"Hey, sorry for ruining the sibling moment, but we should get the hell out of here." Rafe told the twins as Natalie broke out of Nathan's hug before wiping her eyes.

Nathan hated to see his sister cry. Especially when he knew there was nothing he could do to help.

"Karma will get you one day, Rafe. I just hope I'm there to see it happen." Natalie hissed at the man before silently approaching the boat's controls.

Nathan watched as Rafe held his jaw while he approached his twin.

"Natty, do you want to-." Nathan started as she shook her head.

"N-Nate, I just..I just need a few minutes alone, okay?" Natalie told her brother as he nodded, taking a seat across from her.

He would give her time to process what all had happened and to mourn Sam.

We needed to find Avery's treasure now.

For Sam.


	3. The Estate

Sorry I haven't wrote much! I've been sick and it's been a rough time lately! I'll try to write more!

* * *

"Sully?" Nathan called out as he squinted at the couch surrounded in darkness.

The figure blew out some smoke as he looked at Nathan.

"Know what I love about partying with a bunch of crooks?" the silhouette asked as Nathan chuckled, his questioned now confirmed.

"What's that?" The brunette asked as Victor Sullivan turned the lamp on, smiling with a cigar in his mouth.

Victor was in a black suit with a bowtie as he smiled at the younger man.

"Nobody cares if you smoke indoors." Sully said as the two shared a laugh before he stood up out of his chair.

Victor took a couple steps as Nathan held out his arms.

"It's been a while." Nathan told him as Victor walked towards him.

"Too long, boyo." Victor replied as they briefly hugged.

Sam made his way inside as Nathan kept his hand on Victor's back.

"You remember my dead brother, right?" Nathan asked as Sam looked at Victor while the older man did the same.

"Victor." Sam greeted as Nathan stood in between them.

Sully looked around for a brief moment before returning his attention to Sam.

"I'll be goddamned. Fifteen years.." Sully said with a slight tilt of his head while glancing at Nathan.

It was like looking at a ghost.

"Yep." Sam simply replied with a serious expression.

He just wanted to get this started.

"Good to see you alive, Sam." Victor said as the duo shook hands.

"Mm-hmm." Sam responded lightly as Victor looked around.

There was one sibling missing, he realized as he looked at the brothers.

"Where's that sister of yours?" He asked them as they shrugged.

All three men looked around before another person entered the window.

"I figured I would let you boys talk." Natalie told the trio as Victor chuckled.

Natalie was in a simple red dress as her hair was placed up in a ponytail.

"About time I saw you, girly." Victor said as she laughed.

The two shared a quick hug as the female Drake looked at him.

"You really think they could pull this off without me?" She joked with a crooked grin as her brothers scoffed at her cockiness.

Natalie smiled as Nathan looked to Sully.

"Let's uh...try to keep him alive by getting this cross, huh?" Nathan said as Victor looked at them.

"Yeah, uh..about that.." Victor said as the siblings looked at him.

What was he talking about?

"What? What about that?" Sam asked as Victor walked forward.

"C'mon, lemme show you something?" Victor told them as the three followed behind him.

What went wrong this time?


	4. Fighting

"Hey, where's Natalie?" Elena asked her husband as Nathan looked around the small cave.

He had been occupied with Elena's fake death scare so he had forgotten all about his sister.

She couldn't have gone far, right?

An explosion brought Nathan out of his thoughts as he sighed.

"Gunfire. That means Sam's alive." Nathan said to himself as he was more focused on where his twin had gone to.

Nathan climbed to the top of the cliff as he saw Natalie looking out at all the abandoned ships.

"It's a ship graveyard.." Nathan said as he saw his sister starting to walk off.

What was up with her?

"Hey, Nattie, you okay?" Nathan asked her as she gave him a look.

One of slight defiance and anger.

"No, I'm not. Sam's in danger and all you can focus on is fixing your marriage!" Natalie hissed in a low voice as Nathan sighed.

So that's why she went on ahead.

"Nat, come on, I thought Elena was dead!" Nathan argued as she let scoffed.

We didn't have time for this!

"Then you can leave and go home with her, Nathan. Sam's my family." Natalie snapped at him as she glared at him while Nathan looked at her.

He couldn't just leave her alone! She would be killed!

"Don't you pull a Sam on me! I put everything on the line for Sam and you! You two needed my help or else you would have never found Libertalia!" Nathan shouted as Natalie got in his face.

All while Elena stayed at the bottom to let the siblings talk it out.

"I never asked for your help, Nathan! If Sam had actually listened to me, we would have never shown up at your stupid job! I never wanted you here anyway!" Natalie shouted as the duo both fell silent.

Natalie stared at her twin as she clenched her fists.

"Do us all a favor, Nathan. Pick which life you want and leave me out of it. I'm going to go save my brother since your so busy with your wife." Natalie hissed before jumping onto the ledge.

Nathan took a deep breath as he wasn't leaving.

Not now.

"Hey, everything okay?" Elena asked as she put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Well, considering his sister was mad at him and his brother could possibly be dead, sure.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." Nathan told her as he jumped after his sister.

They would talk about this later but not now.

Once all this was through perhaps.

If she would speak to him, that is.


	5. Victor

A teenage boy sat on his bed as he lazily drew on a piece of paper, humming to himself.

He put the pencil down before raising his head to see a small dog run into the room before leaping onto the boy's paper.

"Thanks for that, Cooper." The boy told the Jack Russell as it licked his face in response.

The adolescent climbed down from his bed as he looked around his room.

There was a light tan wooden desk against the wall next to the door while he had a couple of bookshelves filled with various items. Pictures and postcards were on the walls while his window was open, allowing him to hear the waves of the ocean.

"We should find mom and dad." The young man told his pet as the dog ran out of the room as he picked up the piece of paper.

I'm still not as good as mom, He thought to himself.

She had been giving him lessons on how to draw and he was getting it but he knew it would take a lot of practice.

He placed the paper on his desk before turning off his desk lamp on top of some books.

"Maybe I can finish that one book tonight." He mumbled to himself before heading out into the hallway.

No sign of mom or dad.

"Marco?" The boy called out to no answer as he stepped into their living room.

He didn't see them in here either but he had always liked how the sunlight shined into the room. It made it seem really homey.

That's when he noticed his dad's mandolin lying against an armchair.

The boy took a seat in the chair before gently picking it up.

His dad had said he got it on him and mom's honeymoon in Italy. Which is where they went to every year of their anniversary

"I can't wait to go back. It's so pretty there." He told himself as he played a quick tune before standing up.

He put the instrument down before petting the dog.

"Maybe they went into the kitchen?" He asked as the dog's ears perked up at the word.

He laughed as the small pet took off towards the kitchen while he shook his head,

"You don't know how to fetch but you know where the kitchen is?" He asked as he followed the animal.

He found the Jack Russell beside of a cabinet door as he shook his head

"No way. You haven't eaten your food yet, remember?" The boy told his friend as the dog whined and put his head down.

The teen let out a sigh before opening the door and reaching into a bag while the dog's tail started to wag.

"Now don't be wanting one later, got it?" He told the small animal as he held a small treat in his hand.

The dog took off with his snack as the kid shut the door before seeing some notes on the calendar.

"Alright, we're going over to uncle Nate's house while Sully and uncle Sam are there! Maybe, this time, I can finally beat Cassie's score.." He said, mumbling the last sentence.

He had a friendly rivalry with his cousin on that game. He had gotten so close last time!

He had gotten so close last time!

"Maybe they're at the gazebo. Cooper, you need to go outside?" The kid called out as he approached the white front door.

As soon as the door opened, the dog took off out the door as the boy laughed.

"He's off to the races." The boy laughed as he stepped out onto the porch, seeing the sand and the waves.

He had to admit, it was a nice day.

"Alright, let's find mom and dad."He told himself before gently placing a foot down on the warm sand.

He tested the sand a couple more times to make sure it wasn't to hot before walking along the beach.

"Ah, only bad thing about the sand. It gets in your eyes." The dark brown haired boy said as he rubbed his green eyes.

The gazebo was down near the edge of the sand but far enough inland to not have to worry about any water damage.

Along the way, the teenager decided to walk in the shallows of the ocean, allowing the waves to come over his feet.

He finally reached the brown wooden gazebo as he got out of the water before walking up the small steps.

"Not here either. Where are they?" He asked as he looked at the fire pit in the middle of the small shelter.

We need to do that again when dad grills out, he thought to himself. It was always fun to do.

He rose one of the seats up to see three fishing poles with some small boxes.

"We should go fishing sometime. The boat's up in the building." He said as he put the seat back down before looking around.

They weren't at the dock so the only place they could be is at the other building.

It was used as their work area and study for the museum they owned and operated.

"They have to be there!" The kid said as he headed out of the gazebo before heading up to the other building.

It was a little way out but he didn't mind the walk. He could walk around out here forever and not get bored.

The boy walked in the shallows of the waves before walking in the hot sand to the building, seeing the door was cracked open.

Where they in there?

I opened the door to see an empty place.

"Of course it's empty." I muttered before seeing various artifacts on a table.

Dad must be getting those cleaned for the museum, Victor thought to himself.

The child saw some papers on a desk as he glanced over them.

"The Carter Museum of Ancient History is happy to say that they will be opening another exhibit called Tokugawa's buried treasure." The boy read as he grinned.

He was there when his parents found the lost treasure along with their crew.

"Uncle Nate was so jealous of mom." The boy laughed as he saw many more papers.

Mostly more upcoming exhibits but one certain paper caught his attention.

"Thanks to our many discoveries and some generous donations made by D&F Fortunes, we are excited to announce that we will be adding .." The boy read as he was smiling ear to ear.

Usually, they did their own expeditions, but they've had his uncle and aunt join them or vice versa.

"How awesome is this?!" He told himself before continuing to look around.

Where in the world were his parents?

"Mom and dad sure have a lot of this wall filled up." He said to himself as he glanced over the pictures.

Some were of his parent's museum before he was born but there were other photos.

Various pictures of his family as he smiled at the one of Sully.

Mom said he was shocked when mom told the older man was she was going to name him.

They had a lot of vacation photos from all over the world.

"I wonder what our next adventure is?" The boy said as he saw an area circled on a map.

Ireland, it was.

"Crown Jewels of Ireland? Those were stolen back in 1907 and never seen again. Then again, a lot in our museum were never seen again until they found them." The boy muttered as he glanced away at the map.

Sometimes when he was younger, he would stay with Sully while he's parents were gone. Cassie was there too at times.

That's when he saw it.

The forbidden closet.

He was never allowed inside and the door was always locked.

"Let's try it out. Someone wins the lottery every day." The boy said as he jiggled the doorknob but it wouldn't budge.

He gently stomped his foot before turning around and seeing his mom's desk.

Well, it's dads too.

He saw a magazine as he chuckled.

"Looks like Cassie and I both are on a cover of a magazine this year." The teenager laughed as he picked it up before a book slid off of the papers and onto the hard floor with a thud.

Crap.

"Mom will have my head if I don't put her book back." The boy grumbled as he got down on his hands and knees.

He started crawling under the desk as his head hit the wooden top.

"Ow! If I don't knock it off myself first." He said to himself before grasping the book.

He stood back up as he opened the first drawer to see it was empty.

"Mom must have used the rest of the paper for the announcements." The boy said as he noticed something.

It was very back of the drawer but it was definitely something.

He slowly reached his hand inside the drawer as he felt something that resembled a button.

His fingers pressed it as the bottom part of the drawer popped up.

"A hidden compartment? No way." The boy said as a key was in the dusty part of the hidden hidey-hole.

It couldn't be..

The boy grabbed the key before putting the compartment down before running over to the locked door and putting the key into the keyhole.

He turned the key as he grinned.

"Bingo!" The boy said as he opened the door before hurrying inside.

He flipped the light switch as he gasped at what he saw.

It was shelf after shelf of various books, artifacts, and boxes.

"Is that Avery's sigil?" The boy asked as he examined a coin before placing it back where it was.

His parents would have a fit if they found out he was in here.

"Whoa, is that mom's gun holster? It looks small to be dad's." The boy stated as he saw a hip holster in a drawer.

He continued looking through the boxes as he found many things.

An old desert scarf, some blue stones that glowed if you shook them, various pieces of jewelry and trinkets, and even a skull!

He even saw a photo of his parents with their gun holsers in an old temple ruin.

What got his interest was journals that looked a lot like his mom's.

"El Dorado, Shambhala, Ubar of the Sands, and Libertalia?" The adolescent read as he was confused.

Those were just urban legends. Stories to make historians disagree with each other.

"I need more light to read these." The teen said as he grabbed all four journals before going back into the main part of the building where there was a lot of sunlight.

He placed the books on a counter before looking through them.

"A German U-Ship in the jungle? Sir Francis's Drake's coffin? What is all this?" He asked as he saw a picture of Sully, his mom, and uncle Nate back in 2002 taped inside the journal.

The child looked at the photo as he chuckled.

They looked so much different and what were the rings around his mom and her brother's necks?

"Fortune favors the bold." Victor read as he shut the book before seeing a photo fall out.

He grabbed it before going wide eyed.

It was a photo with his mom, uncle Nate, aunt Elena, and Sully.

His mom had a pistol in her hand, Nate had a shotgun, and there was a lot of treasure.

"What the hell?" He asked as he put it down before grabbing the next journal.

Shambhala.

"Harry Flynn, The Tree of Life, and is that..blood?" The boy asked as a couple pages were covered in dried blood.

He also so many various drawings of a village, Chloe, and other things.

He placed it on top of the first one before picking up the third one.

"Who's Marlowe?" He asked as he continued to flip through the pages.

That looked like a crazy journey.

Then it was time for Libertalia.

He flipped through the pages as a photo fell out but this was an older photo.

One from an instant photo camera.

He picked it up as he looked confused.

"Is that..mom?" He asked as he looked at the young girl in between two boys who looked a lot like uncle Sam and Nate.

"Elliot, did you leave the door wide open?" His mother's voice said as he quickly shut the closet door before stacking the journals on top of each other.

He placed the key into his pocket before quickly turning around just as his parents walked in.

"There you are. We've been looking for you." His mom said as he let out a nervous chuckle.

Why couldn't they have been missing a little longer?

"I searched all over for you two!" He told his parents as he stayed where he was.

If he moved, they would know he had been in there.

He wanted to explore it more.

"We're going walking on the beach and maybe do some diving before going over to Nate's house." His mom told him as he nodded.

He would wait until they left before cleaning up.

"I'll meet you guys out there." He said as Natalie and Elliot shared a look.

He didn't like that look.

Mom walked towards me as she crossed her arms.

"What are you hiding, Victor?" She asked as her son gave a nervous grin before tapping his hands together.

Busted.

"Just..don't get mad, okay?" He asked as he moved to the side.

Natalie's eyes went wide as she saw her old journals before she swung open the closet door.

"Key." Natalie said as Victor sighed before reaching into his pocket and handing her the item.

Natalie locked the door as Elliot laughed.

"I told you he would find it one day. He has your smarts." Elliot told his wife as she sighed.

"A day I hoped would never come."She told her husband as he chuckled.

Victor pointed back to the books as he looked at his parents.

"What the hell is all that?" He asked as his mom looked at him.

"Language." They scolded as he nodded.

He just wanted to know.

"Why did you, uncle Nate, aunt Elena, and Sully have guns and gold? Or when you and dad had guns in a ruin?" Victor asked as his mom chuckled before shaking her head.

Victor was just confused.

"We really should tell him, Nat." Elliot told her as she sighed.

Victor waited anxiously as he looked in between his parents.

"He's just a kid but I was already in this before his age. So, which part? Before or after I met you?" His mom said as he was confused.

They told him that they had met each other at work.

"Wait, how did you two meet? Really? No bullshit." Victor said as that earned him a look.

"Crap." He replaced as his mom nodded in approval.

"Better." She said as Victor looked at them.

Elliot chuckled as he sat down in a chair.

"Well, I heard a lot of shooting on this island where a hidden temple was supposed to be so naturally I followed it. I saw her surrounded by some mercenaries so I tried to help but it got me a punch to the nose." Elliot explained as Natalie laughed.

Victor saw his mom shake her head as she looked at him.

"He sneaked up behind me while I was taking cover behind a tree. I thought he was one of them. He was scared of me after I hit him." Natalie said with a wink as his dad shook his head.

"Right. She had already found El Dorado and all those things before me." Elliot added as Victor had questions.

A lot of them.

"Was Drake's body in it? Like a skeleton?" Victor asked as he looked up to see his mom smiling.

"It was completely empty except for his journal that had a map to El Dorado." His mom said as Victor was intrigued.

He has the best parents ever.

"The city made out of gold?" He asked as Nat shook her head before leading her son out of the door.

"We thought that a first but it was a golden statue. However, it was cursed." Natalie said to him as he looked up at her.

Was she joking?

"No way! Did you open it?" Victor asked as his mom continued telling him all about her adventures.

Before and after she met dad.

"Did you have any cool adventures, dad?" Victor asked as he chuckled before putting an arm around Natalie's shoulder.

"None as exciting as your mother's. I can't say I survived a grenade explosion." Elliot said as Victor continued listening to his mom's stories.

He had the best life ever, he was sure of it.


	6. Phone Call

"What about Sullivan. Or Natalie." Elena told me as I put the fork down before sighing.

"You haven't seen him in what, two years? Nate, you haven't even spoken to or seen Natalie in at least three." Elena told me as I shifted on the couch.

"Elena, can we just drop this? Besides, you know what all went down with Nat. She doesn't contact me, I don't contact her. We hate each other. It's that simple." I told her as she shook her head.

Natalie and I made it very clear that we wanted nothing to do with each other. N

o cell phone calls, no letters, no anything.

"Nate, I know you miss your sister. For all you know is that she's dead in some ruins or something." Elena said as I looked at her.

My sister wasn't dead.

I would know if she was dead.

I would feel it.

"Natalie isn't dead, she's just acting like a child. The whole silent treatment thing." I told my wife as she put a hand on her head.

"Yeah, well, your not exactly helping by doing it too." Elena said as I shook my head.

I offered Nat a job to work with me, a place here until she got onto her feat, everything to get her out of that life.

She wouldn't take it.

"Natalie's the one who wouldn't leave that dangerous game." I told her as Elena sighed.

"Nate, to her, she doesn't have a reason to stop with all the treasure hunting and stealing. If you hadn't met me, where would you be right now?" Elena asked me as she did have a point.

I stood up before going into the kitchen and pulled out my cell, dialing the last cell number I had for Natalie.

I put the phone up to my ear as I heard the line ring and ring.

"You've reached the cell of Natalie Drake. I'm currently busy at the moment so leave me a message and I'll get back to you. If this is my so called brother, don't bother leaving a message. I won't call back." Natalie's voice said as it beeped but I hung up instead of leaving a message.

I put my phone back into my pocket as I looked to Elena, throwing my arms up.

"See? Natalie's voicemail even told me not to talk to her." I told Elena as she sighed before I sat back down.

"You two will figure things out. You always have." Elena said as I shrugged.

"I don't care about what my sister's doing. I don't need her anyway." I lied before asking Elena about her day as I spotted the picture on the wall.

I wonder if Natalie is at a place like that right now?

Climbing the rocks or the vines?

Drawing in that journal of hers?

Was she even safe?

Damn, I wished she had answered her phone..


	7. Arguing

"Nate, could you get the mail? I think he just passed the house." Elena asked me as I nodded, stepping outside and opening the mail box.

I pulled out all the letters before heading back inside, flipping through them as I did so.

"Junk, junk, what the hell?" I asked myself as I saw that one of our wedding invitations had been sent back to us.

The words "Return to Sender' was written in red ink on the envelope and the address was crossed out.

Wait, I knew that handwriting.

That was Natalie's address.

"What did we get?" Elena asked as I threw the letters down onto the counter minus the invitation.

"Mostly junk but look at this." I told her as she looked up from her laptop before she looked confused.

I handed it to her before heading into the kitchen and grabbed me a beer.

"Maybe Natalie moved and the new owners didn't know where she moved to?" Elena asked as I took the envelope back before shaking my head.

Natalie couldn't have moved that quick. Besides, she would tell me if she was moving.

Right?

"I'm going to find out." I told my wife as I went into the bedroom before opening my cell phone and going to the contacts tab.

I smiled slightly as I saw the contact picture of Nat was one her and I took together right before we met Talbot at the Pelican Inn.

"That was a crazy ride." I mumbled before putting the phone to my ear, hearing it ring.

Pick up the phone, Nat.

"What?" My sister's voice said over the phone as I sighed, sitting down on the bed.

"You got the invitation but sent it back, didn't you?" I confronted her as I heard a scoff from the other end of the phone.

Was she getting an attitude with me?

"What can I say? I don't like weddings." Natalie taunted as it was my turn to scoff.

Natalie was just playing stubborn.

She always did this.

"Besides, I have work to do that day." My twin told me as I stood up.

She had to be kidding! My sister wasn't even showing up to my wedding?!

"Seriously? Some ruin is more important than your own brother's wedding?!" I snapped at her as it went quiet on both ends of the phone.

"Don't you throw that 'we're family' bullshit at me, Nathan! The day you met Elena is the day you stopped giving a damn about what happened to me!" Natalie argued back as I could feel my face getting red with anger.

That's when I opened my stupid mouth.

"At least I have a good job and a wife instead of being a low-life treasure hunter with nobody to go home to! Oh wait, what home do you have?!" I spat at her as I could feel myself shaking before I thought I heard a sob.

"Go to hell, Drake. Don't ever call me again." Natalie snapped in a shaky voice

I heard footsteps as I turned around to see Elena in the doorway, a shocked look on her face.

"Nate, you didn't." Elena said as I sighed.

"I did. I'm going up to the attic to do some research." I said to Elena before wordlessly leaving the room and heading up to the attic, pulling up the door behind me.

I threw myself into the rolling chair before sighing.

"Nice job, Nate. Nice job." I mocked myself as I shook my head.

I really messed up.


	8. Train Ride

"Nat, c'mon!" Nathan Drake called out to his twin as he motioned for his sibling to hurry up.

Natalie Drake nodded before grabbing her duffle bag and quickly hopping onto the already moving train.

The Drake twins quickly found an empty booth before putting their luggage down onto the floor.

"Okay, this train should take us close to the airport." Nathan said as he pulled out a map.

Natalie looked out of the window as Nathan continued to look at the map.

"I miss Sam..he was always the planner, you know?" Natalie spoke quietly as Nathan sighed.

They both missed Sam.

"Hey, we're going to find this treasure. Without Rafe. That guy's an idiot." Nathan told his sister as she tried to smile.

Nathan hadn't seen her show hardly any emotion after Sam's death.

"Could've told you that. You really think we could find it?" Natalie asked as Nathan gave a smile.

He knew they could.

"Well, Sam didn't call us the magnificent Drake twins for nothing, did he?" Nathan asked as Natalie smiled a little before looking down.

She wished Sam could find it with him.

He wanted to discover it so badly.

For mom, she guessed.

"Hey, come here." Nathan said as Natalie got up and sat next to him.

Nathan put an arm around his twin and pulled her close.

"It's just you and me now, sis, but we're going to be the best treasure hunters there ever was. I promise." Nathan told her as his younger sister nodded before yawning.

Nathan looked out the window for a few moments but quickly looked back when he felt something on his shoulder.

"Would you like a blanket for your sister, sir?" A stewardess asked as Nathan nodded.

He could tell Natalie hadn't slept good and he wanted to make sure she got plenty of rest.

Even if he didn't.

One day, they would discover all the lost treasures of the world.

Until then, they had to get back to Sully.


End file.
